The Orbs of Kaonica
by SparklierThenThou
Summary: Artifacts, long thought of as myths, have been found. They grant powers beyond the wildest of dreams, powers that could rival Primus' own. Complete. Elita/Chromia Sideswipe/Hotrod Grimlock/Bumblebee/Magnus Optimus/Cliffjumper Scourge/Cyclonus
1. Chapter 1

The Orbs of Kaonica

888888

Optimus Prime stood at the balcony, while his bondmate Cliffjumper neatly tidied the room behind him. It was a cold night. The wind was blowing extra soft.

"I sure miss Ratchet and Prowl." Optimus said.

"It'll be okay." Cliffjumper said, comforting him. "That reminds me, Perceptor said he wanted to see you."

"What for?"

"Dunno, but it seemed real important."

"Alright." He stepped away from the balcony. "I'll go see what he wants. Stay here and don't work yourself too hard. We don't want to upset the little one, now do we?"

He walk over and nuzzled Cliffjumper on the cheek, while rubbing his bulging abdomen. Then he turned and walked out. Cliffjumper watched him go with a dreamy smile, and rubbed the spot where he had been nuzzled.

_Just one more week, _Cliffjumper thought. _and we'll have a little one of our own._

888888

"You wanted to see me?" Optimus said.

"Yes! Yes!" Perceptor immediately ran over. "We have made the most wonderful discovery!"

"What is it?"

"Follow me, I'll show you."

Perceptor lead him to a large white room, filled with stainless steel objects, a video projector and a large white board.

On the white board were schematics. Optimus turned towards the video projector, waiting for Perceptor to turn it on. He did so, flicking a small lever button.

Immediately, a monitor flared to life, showing three orbs. A bright purple one, a dark red one and light blue one.

"What are these balls?" He asked Perceptor.

"They are the answer to the war and our dead friends! These are Orbs of Sentient Life."

"The Orbs of Sentient Life? I thought that was only a legend."

"So did I, but we have located them on Planet Kaonica. But there is a problem…"

"What?"

"It's located right next to Chaar. There is no way we can retrieve the orbs without the Decepticons noticing."

888888

Optimus returned to his room. His thought were a crazy mess. If they tried to get the orbs, the Decepticons had a chance of getting them too. The consequences of such an action were bad.

"Optimus!" Hot rod came running up. "I wanted to give you this."

Optimus took the paper card and looked it over. Hot Rod ginned and rocked back on his feet.

"It's a wedding invitation." Hot rod said. "Sideswipe finally proposed to me!"

"That's great, Hot rod! What is the wedding date?"

"Two weeks from now. We decided to have an earth themed wedding."

"Hot rod!" Sunstreaker came up behind them. "Sideswipe wants to see you."

He didn't wait for an answer, he just hauled Hot rod up and over his shoulder, and turned and walked away. Optimus stood quietly for a moment before returning on his way to his room and to a waiting Cliffjumper.

888888

"Cliffy! I'm back!"

Cliffjumper stood at the stove, stirring a pot of warm Energon, and wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Honey," Optimus said, sitting at the kitchen table. "Did you hear Hot rod and Swideswipe are getting married?"

"Really?" Cliffjumper asked, excitedly. "Oooh! When is the wedding?"

"Next week."

"Oh, what dress should I wear?"

888888

Elita-1 carefully set down her mango flavored high-grade. Ever since her lover, Optimus, broke up with her to marry Cliffjumper, she had been hitting the high-grade hard. She was usually found in an old bar, drinking away the memories. Her usual drinking companion was Kup, who was beside her right now.

"And so I said 'What'cha got there?'. And you know what he said? 'Nothin'." Kup leaned back and downed a Margarita Energonola. "And then I found two hundred pounds of dynamite in his codpiece. Gotta say, it's one of the best hiding places I ever saw. But few have the work ethic I have to do a strip search on Mixmaster. Slagging 'Cons."

Elita-1 ignored him, sighing sadly and looking at a little heart-shaped pendant Optimus had given her years ago.

_This will not be the end. _She thought. _Not on my life._

888888

Ultra Magnus quietly patrolled the halls, thinking of Bumblebee. That cute little face. Those huge eyes. The rare yellow paint color. He was every thing Magnus wanted.

But someone else had him.

Grimlock.

Magnus didn't know what the T-rex had that he didn't, but it drew bumblebee like a moth to a flame. The small 'Bot barely had eye's for anyone else.

The only thing Magnus knew for sure, was that Grimlock needed to go. Permanently.

888888

Galvatron was seated in his throne. The throne was made of rusted steel and the heads of dead Autobots. Over on the console across from the throne was Cyclonus and Scourge, French kissing deeply as Galvatron had ordered.

"You!" Galvatron shouted, pointing at Wildrider. "Get me more Energon! And I want grape flavored this time, got it?!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Wildrider saluted and ran off.

Meanwhile, none of this even remotely interrupted Scourge and Cyclonus.

888888

Wildrider quietly stalked down the rock out croping. They didn't have an actual base. It was just rocks and desert. And more rocks and desert. But they did have a certain little niche where they kept the Energon.

Sorting through the cubes, he picked up the dark purple one.

888888

Soundwave entered the throne room, carrying a large board.

"Galvatron." He said in monotone. "All rocks have been painted purple, as per your orders."

"Excellent! This shall improve morale!"

Cyclonus broke his kiss with Scourge to look up. "How does that work, My liege?"

"Do not question me!!"

"Forgive me, Mighty one."

Wildrider entered the room carrying the grape Energon.

888888

Elita-1 dialed 3545-345345345-13116. After the first few rings, Swindle answered the phone.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?"

"Yes, hello, this is… Atile-2. I have inside information you could use."

"Atile-2? Never heard of you."

"I'm… An undercover agent. Real covert. Of course you would never have heard of me."

"I don't know… This sounds like some Autobot ploy to me."

"I've got 5,000 credits and my bank account number is 98761234."

"Ah, wait, yeah… I _think_ I _have_ heard your name somewhere. And if you have anymore credits, I think I could interest you in a fake ID?"

"Not now. I have information the Decepticon cause could use. It's… Pressing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… What is it?"

"The location of the Orbs of Sentience."

"Those don't exist-"

"Yes they do. And I know their coordinates. "

"Alright, tell me and I'll pass it on."

888888

Galvatron looked down a list of his soldiers, randomly checking them off for the next mission; To retrieve the Orbs of Sentience.

"How convenient." Said Scourge, "They're so nearby."

"Alright!" Galvatron announced." Cyclonus, you're leading. Soundwave, Motormaster, Dead end, and Brawl, you're going with him. Anyone with questions can ask my fusion cannon!"

888888

"Sir!" Tracks barged into the room just as Optimus and Cliffjumper were getting ready for bed. "Alert, Alert! The Decepticons are on the move! They are heading towards Kaonica!"

"No!" Optimus said, disbelieving. "They are after the orbs!"

Cliffjumper covered his mouth with his hands and gasped.

"Every one to the meeting room!"

888888

"Perceptor. You're leading this mission. Sideswipe, Arcee, Tracks and Elita-1, you are to follow him. Everyone else, stay on Alert. We can't let the Decepticons send reinforcements."

888888

The Decepticons landed on Planet Kaonica. It was a world of jungle. It was so dense, the 'Cons could barely slink through the foliage.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Motormaster complained.

"Indeed." Dead end agreed. " Such an endavour is useless. We may as well slit our wrists and die now. Or perhaps we could hang ourselves on a jungle vine. Or maybe-"

"Shut up, Dead end." Soundwave monotoned.

Cyclonus adjusted the map and looked at the compass, ignoring his soldiers.

888888

Chromia was just getting back to her room, having just come from the meeting and seeing Perceptor and the others deployed to Kaonica, to see a small sticky note attached to her door. It was entitled 'Really Secret' and written in a code only she and Elita-1 knew.

Taking it off the door, she read it:

_Dear Chromia,_

_We must kill Optimus Prime, I have already set my plans in action._

_I know you still blame him for Ironhide's death. I ask that you help me._

_Together, we shall succeed_

Chromia dried her tears. Finally, Optimus will pay for sending Ironhide to his death. She returned to reading the note.

_Please refer to me as 'Atile-2' from now on, except in mixed company. These are the coordinates for your next instructions: 72-456-239847-10_

_Do not chat about this to anyone else. _

_We do not know who is on our side._

_Love,_

_Elita-1_

888888

They landed on the planet Kaonica, somewhere in the dense jungle. They had no idea where the Decepticons were. But confident in the power of good vs. evil, they went forward boldly.

Perceptor immediately set out west, the rest following him. In his arms he held the best tracking device devised yet. It looked like a box with a mini satellite on it. And it was the size of a propane tank.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Sideswipe chanted.

"No. No. No. No." Arcee chanted back.

888888

The Decepticons found it first. A giant Mayan themed temple. Two giant lions lined the stone entrance, baring their fangs and being an ominous warning to what lay within.

"Ah." Dead end said, writing something down on a notepad. "We can add death by booby-traps now. That makes… 492 ways to die on this planet."

"We don't even know if there are booby-traps inside." Said Cyclonus.

"This is a spooky temple in the middle of a jungle. _Of course_ it has booby-traps!"

Walking up, Brawl knocked on the door. It opened slowly, creaking all the way. Slowly, all the 'Cons entered.

It had a vague Egyptian tomb feel. With little birds and eyes chiseled all over the walls. Torches lined the hall, the flames flickering and casting shadows.

"Well," Cyclonus said. "who wants to go first?"

888888

The Autobots raced through the forest, trying to catch up with the decepticons.

"Faster, everybody!" Sidswipe said. "We've got to reach those balls before the Decepticons do."

"The shrubs are scratching my paint!" Said Tracks, appalled.

Elita-1 smirked. _Time to put phase one into action. _

Surreptitiously pulling out a can of Camo paint, she sprayed herself, immediately turning invisible. She carefully ran to the side, avoiding the other Autobots, and activated her super speed jetpack.

Zipping along, far ahead of the others already, she finally ran out of fuel, just at the entrance of the temple.

Smirking, she started to set up the traps. The Autobot's wouldn't know what hit them.

888888

The Decepticons were deep within the temple. Having strolled down to the bowls of the temple with out so much as a poisoned arrow being flung at them, they started to wonder if they were in the right place. They had not found a single booby-trap. Wether this was a good omen or not, they had yet to know.

Cyclonus activated his radio when they stopped to take a break.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?" Swindle asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Galvatron."

"Alrighty then, please hold."

A few minutes later, he was finally connected. Galvatron's voice boomed across the line.

"Whaaaat is iiiit!"

"Mighty one, we are halfway there."

"Goooood. Goooood. Excelleeeent. Call back when you find the balls."

"Yes, my liege. The balls shall be yours."

888888

Optimus paced frantically in front of med-bay. Cliffjumper had gone into labor a week early. He was waiting for news now. With him was half the base, all crammed into the tiny waiting room.

Then First aid opened the door. He was smiling.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

First aid moved to let Optimus past, while the others in the waiting room crowded the door.

As he entered, Optimus laid eyes on the most cutest femme in the universe.  
She was red, like Cliffjumper and speckled with tiny white dots. Her optics were an deep blue with gold lining. Cliffjumper held her to his spark, smiling softly.

Optimus went over and stood next to them.

"I've named her," Cliffjumper whispered. "Strawberry."

"Indeed," Said Optimus. "She does look like a strawberry."

Optimus gingerly picked up Strawberry and held her, letting Cliffjumper get some rest.

"Strawberry…" He whispered. "The future leader of the Autobots."

888888

Perceptor, Sideswipe, Arcee and Tracks arrived at the entrance of the temple. They still haven't noticed Elita-1 is gone.

They enter, tripping a wire. A hundred flaming arrows hurdle towards them, killing Arcee instantly and badly injuring the rest.

"Everybody get back!" Shouted Sideswipe, clutching his shoulder. "It's a trap!"

"T-the 'Cons," Whispered Tracks. "I-it had t-to be the 'C-cons."

"I'll call Optimus…" Sideswipe said.

Meanwhile, half a grove away, Elita-1 smiled evilly and chomped down on an Ener-apple. She let it's sweet juices dribble down her chin as she looked on at the carnage before her. It was sweet as blood.

888888

Optimus had put Strawberry to bed, tucked into a bright pink blanket with tiny unicorns on it. He just had settled down with Cliffjumper when Sunstreak burst into the room.

"Optimus! You've gotta come quick! Sideswipe is in trouble!"

Optimus through the covers off and leapt out of bed.

"What is it? What is the matter?"

"Booby-traps! They were caught in a volley of flaming arrows!"

"Oh, no! Was anyone hurt?"

"All of them, Arcee was killed and they can't find Elita-1."

"My, my… Quick, send help immediately."

"What about the Decepticons?"

"Organize a rescue team. The rest of us will attack Chaar head on."

"Yes, sir."

888888

Chromia snuck around the vents. Following Elita-1's orders, she kicked in a vent. Pulling out the note, she reread her instructions:

_Dear Chromia,_

_I've sabotaged the landing party._

_Optimus will send a rescue team._

_Get into the hangar. Sabotage the lead jet with bomb (included)_

_Optimus will use this jet when he attacks the Decepticons._

_Call Chaar. Let them know how the plan progresses._

_Lay low. DO NOT GET ON SABOTAGED JET._

_The Decepticons will have your next instructions._

_Love,_

_Elita-1_

_XOXO_

Crumpling up the note she placed it inside her handbag and pulled out the bomb. It was white and the size of a dinner plate. It had a single long wire with a tiny suction cup on the end.

Getting on the floor, she slid underneath the jet and hooked the bomb to the engine. Sliding back out she went to get inside the vent. Suddenly the doors slid open and Inferno walked in. Unable to make it to the vent, she hid behind a random engine block. She peeked through, watching him.

He set down a few packages and left. Chromia let out a sigh of relief and exited through the vent.

She'd just gotten back to her room when the sirens went off.

888888

Cliffjumper sat on the bed holding Strawberry as she waved good bye to Optimus.

Optimus turned. He gave a small wave and buffed with pride at his youngling. Then he left, off to fight the Decepticons.

888888

Chromia dialed the number and waited a few moments.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?" Asked Swindle.

"Yes, I'm Chromia and I'm calling for my instructions."

"Ah, yes. Please hold on for a moment."

Waiting, Chromia leaned back against the wall and fiddled with the phone cord as elevator music started to play.

"Thank you for holding. I'm patching you through now."

888888

Cyclonus put down the map and looked in awe at the cavern before him. Behind him, he heard the others gasp.

It was the size of five football stadiums and there, at the farthest reaches back, were the orbs. All three: red, purple and blue.

But between them and the orbs was a giant pit of lava, with streams of lava that seemed to randomly shoot up into the air and defy the laws of gravity. It would be like flying through a field full of land mines.

"It's like…" Motormaster began. "The biggest lava lamp in the universe."

"Yeah." Brawl agreed, thoroughly entranced by the floating lava.

"The floating lava would be hard enough to avoid," Dead end said. "But those lava geysers could be the death of us… I love it!"

"Well." Cyclonus said. "We'll have to go slow-"

"Go slow," Dead end interrupted. "And we risk getting shot by the geysers. Go fast and could run into floating lava balls. Don't you just love this? I love this."

"Shut up, Dead end."

"Suggestion: Use of shield. Action would result in fifteen percent better success rate."

"Really?" Asked Brawl. "What was our success rate without the shield?"

"Zero." Soundwave monotoned.

"… I like the fifteen percent one."

"Where can we get a shield?" Asked Cyclonus. "I didn't bring one."

"Answer: can make make-shift out of radio."

Cyclonus bit his thumb. If they tore up the radio, he couldn't call Galvatron. But did they really have a choice? It was that, or forfeit the mission.

"Alright." Cyclonus agreed. "But let me call Galvatron first."

He hastily dialed the numbers and waited.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?" Asked Swindle.

"Yes, hi. Please patch me through to Galvatron."

888888

Galvatron was lazing about and using Scourge as a footstool. He'd almost beat the final boss on a hand held gaming syster when Onslaught burst into the room.

"Sir, you've got a call on line one. It's Cyclonus."

Pausing his game, Galvatron picked up the phone and answered it.

"Mighty one, we have to destroy the radio. We'll be out of touch for a little while."

"Okay."

Galvatron hung up the phone and went back to playing 'Dungeons and Spiders 3: Attack of the Zombiebots'.

888888

"Alrighty then, Soundwave. Here you go."

Cyclonus handed Soundwave the radio and he started tearing it apart.

888888

First aid, Swoop, Bumblebee and Hot rod were the rescue party. They landed their aircraft in the jungle, close to where the first party were.

They unpacked the medical supplies and ran off into the dense jungle.

But, sneaking quietly through the foliage, they missed seeing Elita-1. She giggled hysterically as she boarded their parked jet and started it up.

She tapped in the coordinates for Chaar and took off.

888888

Review! ^_^ :D


	2. Chapter 2

First aid reached the first landing party. He set up his medical supplies and got to work on Sideswipe, the worst hurt of all of them, with Hot rod as his nurse. Bumblebee secured the perimeter while Swoop disposed of Arcee's body.

"I'll need that 2X4 wrench." He held out his hand.

"Here you go."

"W-wait." Protested Sideswipe. "The C-cons… Inside… Must… Complete… Objective…"

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Sideswipe." Hot rod soothed. "We'll get 'em. But you take first priority, Beloved."

"Hotty? Y-you're h-here?"

"Yes," Hot rod took his hand and stroked it. "I'm here. Now calm down and let First aid do his job."

"Anything… For you, Hotty…"

* * *

Cyclonus zigzagged across the floating lava pit, dodging left, right and taking a few hits, but his shield held. He landed on the other side with the grace of a ballerina.

Touching down, he walked over the Orbs display case and reached out. He grasped a hold of the red one first, and let it roll around in the palm of his hand like a marble. He subspaced it and reached for the purple one, then the blue one.

Turning around, he looked over to the other side of the lava pit. His comrades were waving at him and a few were jumping up and down. He waved back.

* * *

"Alert! Alert!" Shouted Onslaught. "Autobots are attacking."

Onslaught stood in front of the throne. He hoped Galvatron would not shoot him.

"Attacking? Attacking?" Galvatron repeated. "Who dares attack the Decepticons!"

"Umm… The Autobots, milord?"

"Grearghgh! Attack back! Now!"

"Yessir."

* * *

Chromia watched as the Autobots assembled and flew off to Chaar. Now, she was left alone and in complete control of the base, with the exception of Kup, who was in command while Optimus was gone, but he was a drunk, so it didn't matter.

She crept past the passed-out Kup, and entered Optimus' office. She sat on his chair and put her feet up on his desk, leaning back and enjoying it.

Raffling through his drawers, she pulled out a ener-cigar and lit it. It tasted sweet, bitter and poisonous: just like revenge.

* * *

Cyclonus landed with grace once more. Soundwave walked up and asked for one of the balls, and Cyclonus pulled them out and handed him one. It was the red one.

"Color: Nice." He commented.

"Indeed." Cyclonus agreed. "We must get these back to Galvatron."

* * *

First aid's team had trekked back through the jungle, only to find a huge problem awaiting them.

Their ship was gone.

"What'll we do?!"

"Stay calm." First aid said. "I brought a cell phone, we'll simply call Optimus for help."

"Cell phone?" Questioned Hot rod. "Is it a normal cell phone or the one Perceptor built that takes quarters?"

"…Anyone got a quarter?"

* * *

It was a gruesome battle, parts were flying everywhere, sparks were zipping out of circuitry and hands were covered in oil. Oil that would forever stain their hands with sin.

"Prime!" Called an Autobot grunt. "We're losing ground."

"Ground?" said one of the Arielbots. "This ain't no ground, this is sky!"

"What eves. We're losing it all the same."

"No, Autobots." Prime stood up. "Together we fight, and no Decepticon can stand in our way. For the Battle of good vs. evil, good will always triumph."

The crowd of Autobots cheered. But they would not be cheering if they knew what lied beneath their feet. The bomb.

* * *

Chromia held the detonator in her hand. She held Optimus' life in her hand. One button pushed, and kaboom! No more Prime.

She slide one finger across the button, just soft enough not to detonate it. Then she turned and picked up a note: the last note she receive from Elita-1.

Dear Snook-ums

This is the last note you will receive.

We do not have much time.

Press button.

And I will fly my space ship down and pick you up.

XOXO,

Elita-1

Chromia smiled dreamily and slowly moved her finger over the button. She didn't notice the shadow behind the chair. Too late, she hadn't seen the third person who stayed behind.

Strawberry slit her throat from behind with a knife.

Oil. Oil everywhere. Pouring out in horrible amounts. Staining the floor. Forever marking the room.

Strawberry's eyes blazed red and she let out a demonic cackle. A demonic cackle remarkably similar to Galvatron's.

Steping over the body, Strawberry reached down a plucked the detonator from her stiff grip.

Then she took a bit out of it, chewing it like a candy bar.

* * *

Galvatron cheered; the Decepticons were winning. He sat back down on his throne as his soldier continued to fight to drive the Autobots away. This was one of the happiest days of his life.

But then, the horrible happened. An Autobot ship ship appeared on the horizon, firing missiles at the Decepticons.

"What?! What is this?" Cried Galvatron. "Get that ship on the phone, I want to know who is driving it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello," She answered.

"Yes, this is Swindle from Chaar calling, we would like to know your name, registration and if you would like to buy real estate."

"Strawberry," She said slowly. " And I have no registration."

"Ah, thank you. Please hold."

Do dodo doodododo.

"Alright, thank you for holding. Please hold still while we blast you from the sky." Click.

"Not gonna happen." She retorted, but he was already gone.

* * *

Elita-1 let out a wail. She had found the deceased body of her lover, Chromia. Kup immediately woke up and ran inside.

"Wh-what happened!?" He cried out, staring at the body. "How did she even get in here, I was guarding the door!"

"Shut up, old man." Tears streamed down her face as she held Chromia's body close.

"Heeeey, weren't you down on Kaonica with the landing party." He asked.

"Nope."

"Ah, alright then. And, you know, you shouldn't be disturbing the crime scene like that."

Elita-1 cast him a glare that could melt suns.

"Er, okay, maybe not. Eh, let's see…" He leaned down and picked up the detonator and studied the small bite mark in it.

"I think," He said. " It had something to do with this."

Elita-1 looked up at the detonator, then made a grab for it. She pulled it away and slammed her fist down on the button.

* * *

Optimus ship had just landed on chaar, they had all disembarked just before it blew to smithereens. Autobots and Decepticons alike took cover from the flying shrapnel.

"What happened?" asked an Autobot.

"I dunno." Optimus said, shielding his eyes from the glare of the blast.

Meanwhile, Strawberry was alone in the air to fend off the flighted Decepticons. She did so with precision and deadly accuracy.

* * *

First aid's team sat in the dark jungle unhappily.

"I cannot believe," He started. "That no one brought a quarter."

"Well, it's not like we'd thought there would be a use for one." Hot rod said.

The others just groaned. It was bad enough they couldn't call for help, but they had had this exact conversation 23 times. It was getting old.

"Did anyone bring a tent? I think we might be sleeping here tonight."

* * *

Review! :D It makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Decepticon landing party arrived back on Chaar in the middle of the battle. Cyclonus handed their balls to Soundwave while the rest got prepared for battle.

"Protect them, Soundwave. Galvatron won't be pleased if we lose his balls." Cyclonus told him.

"Acknowledged."

Rising into the air, Cyclonus made a beeline for the last Autobot in the air: Strawberry.

888888

The battle raged on. Each side took damage and casualties, but both refused to give in. Soundwave stood at the edges, carefully trying to reach Galvatron.

"Mission:," Soundwave told him self quietly. "Important."

He clutched Galvatron's balls close and made a run for the nearest out cropping. He dodged enemy fire, and skidded behind the out cropping just before an Autobot let out a missile.

It slammed home, but the structure held. '

Eyeing the battle field, Soundwave finally spotted Galvatron. He was engaged in a wrestle with Optimus Prime. They were rolling around in the dirt and sand, each unable to get the one up on the other. Both sides refused to take any shots, just incase they accidentally shot their own leader.

Thinking quickly, he released his Cassetticons.

"Squawk!" Questioned Lazerbeak.

"Mission:," Soundwave informed, handing an orb to each one. "Deliver balls to mighty Galvatron."

"Squawk!" Lazerbead said in agreement.

"E e e e e e e." Ratbat chimed in.

Buzzsaw remained quiet, but nodded his acceptance.

Taking to the sky, Soundwave watched them go. He sent a prayer to the Decepticon gods that they would make it.

888888

Galvatron and Optimus Prime were eyeing each other, preparing to lunge. They were interrupted by Ratbat, who screeched and hovered near Galvatron. The small bat dangled an orb in front of him.

"Yesssss." Galvatron hissed, grabbing it. "Na na na na naaaa! I've got the ball, Prime!"

"Not for long, Galvatron!" He lunged forward, taking a swipe at his ball. Galvatron pulled back, causing him to miss.

"Ah, nuts." Optimus said, realizing he missed.

888888

Cyclonus did a summersault to dodge incoming fire.

"This Strawberry," Cyclonus said to himself, barely keeping even with the Autobot's ship. "Is too good at flying. Something is amiss here."

Before he could delve any deeper into this mystery, Strawberry pulled off a masterful maneuver, effectively knocking Cyclonus out of the sky.

"Ahhhhh!" Cyclonus yelped.

Before he could rise, Strawberry had leapt out of the fighter ship onto his back, letting the ship crash headlong into a giant monument of Galvatron.

"How?" Asked Cyclonus. "You're a two day old infant!"

Strawberry let out a demented cackle.

"Only in body, my dear replacement." Her grin darkened. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Replacement?" Cyclonus wondered, getting ready to toss the small femme off his back.

"Not even death can stop the mighty Starscream!" she shouted, jamming her pede into the back of his neck.

"Starscream?! I should have known!"

"Yes, you should have." She whispered. "Now, tell me. Where are the balls?"

"You think I'd give you Galvatron's balls? Not on my life."

"It will be your life!" She pulled a null ray out of subspace. "And Galvatron's too."

"Never!" Whirly around, he slammed a fist into Starscream's face plates.

888888

Meanwhile, at the battle between Galvatron and Prime, Galvatron couldn't figure out how to use his ball.

"Power of Primus my aft! Work you, work!" He shouted at the small ball in the palm of his hand.

Optimus was about to use this moment of distraction to his advantage, when he heard the cry of his daughter.

"Strawberry!" He said in horror, watching Cyclonus slam his fist into her face.

Before he could even think, he had ran forward, intent on protecting her. Cyclonus had barely gotten up before Prime had tackled him to the ground again. He started attacking with a viciousness only a father who's child was in danger possessed.

Cyclonus threw his arms up, trying to stop the fury of the blows that landed. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Starscream's evil grin. What Prime didn't know could kill them all.

"Stop!" Cyclonus called. "It's not your daughter! Listen to me!"

He didn't listen, and the blows continued.

888888

Galvatron dialed for tech-support.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?" Swindle answered.

"Hello, this is Galvatron speaking. I'm having trouble working an ancient artifact."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Yes, um, here. 'The blue orb of Kaonica'?"

"Alrighty, I'll google it. Please hold."

Dodo dodo dodo do Do! Dodo do do do do

(theme from jeopardy)

"I'm back!" Said Swindle. "It says here you must stand on your toes and hold the balls in both hands to activate their power."

"Wonderful." Galvatron said and cut the line.

888888

Galvatron activated his ball. Both side stopped to stare in wonder, and Prime stopped punching Cyclonus.

Streaks of blue shot out of the ball as it started glowing.

"Blue ball activate!" Shouted Galvatron. "Yes, yes, yes! Now the power of wind is mine! Muahahahahaha!"

888888

Buzzsaw let out a squawk as he was pulled from the air, he had not time to react before Starscream gripped his neck and broke it.

Making sure the bird was paralyzed, he took the orb from it's clutches.

"Oh, ho, _Galvatron._" she whispered, standing on her toes. "I am going to enjoy this."

Red light burst forth from the glowing ball, eveloping the small femme in light.

"Red ball activate!" She called. "The power of fire is mine!"

This did not go unnoticed by the two armies, who stopped to watch her. She let out a cackle, zeroing in on Galvatron.

888888

Prime watched in apprehension as his mortal enemy and daughter fought. He had to do something. So he dialed for assistance.

"Hello, you've reached Chaar, hell-hole of the universe. How may I help you today?" Swindle answered.

"The orbs of Kaonica, what does the purple one do?"

"Lemme see… Please hold."

Whrrrr whoooo whrrr whrrr whrrr whoooooooooo

(violin music)

"Yeah, the purple one controls life/death. Hope that solves your problem, and remember, SwindleInfoInc is your friend!"

He cut the line and let his optics wander over the field. He had to find the last ball. Life/death depended on it.

He spotted lazerbeak hovering around the edges of the battle. Putting all his espionage skills to use, he snuck around and ambushed the small avian from behind. He took his ball and stood on his toes.

"Purple ball activate!" He called out. "Power over life/death!"

The armies watched in amazment as he glowed purple.

"Galvatron." He said, stopping the fight between him and his daughter. "Your reign of evil is over."

A beam of purple light shot forth, directly into the spark of Galvatron. It sucked the life force out of his body, letting his empty chassis fall to the ground.

"It is over." Optimus said, watching the Decepticons lay down their arms and surrender.

"Yes, _Father,_ it is." Starscream's evil grin went unnoticed.

888888

Review me! =D


	4. end

Epilogue

888888

Galvatron's body was disposed of; the Decepticons giving him no funeral.

The landing party and their rescue party were rescued from Kaonica, just in time to join in the celebration.

Prime's orbs were locked away in an impenetrable vault for safe keeping.

Strawberry Starscream has remained hidden, biding her time. No one is the wiser.

Optimus has ordered the rebuilding of Cybertron to it's once glorious state.

The remaining Decepticons are locked away in prison.

All's well, that ends well. So they say.


End file.
